The present invention relates to toilet systems. More specifically, the present invention provides a portable toilet system having a foldable toilet that is configured to hold a disposable bag therein. The present invention further includes a collapsible enclosure that can be positioned over the toilet to provide privacy for the user.
When camping, attending an outdoor event, or traveling on a desolate road, it can be difficult to find a restroom. Further, many public restrooms that are available at campsites or crowded public areas are dirty and unsanitary. Some individuals find it difficult to use a dirty restroom and may feel embarrassed to go to the bathroom outdoors, unshielded by the security of building walls. Thus, there exists a need in the prior art for a device that allows a user to go to the bathroom in privacy when a restroom is unavailable.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to toilet systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to toilets having privacy curtains for placement therearound, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0004992, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0169310, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0019632, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,452, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,538.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The prior art fails to provide a system with a foldable toilet and a surrounding collapsible enclosure, wherein the collapsible enclosure comprises one or more attachment fasteners thereon for hanging toiletries. Further, the prior art fails to provide a collapsible enclosure having ground-insertable stakes for securing the collapsible enclosure in place during use.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing portable toilet systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.